


Changes

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Sean and Elijah have to make lifestyle changes in order to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frodosweetstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frodosweetstuff).



> Written in June 2008 as a birthday gift for Frodosweetstuff.

Sean had always been an early riser.

Even as a child, his mind had been so chock full of plans and ideas that the moment he opened his eyes in the morning, his brain began to sift through them, making it impossible for him to go back to sleep.

Rising early was helpful throughout his life. His was never late for school, and once he'd begun working in his chosen field, he was habitually early on every film set.

After becoming a father, the choice of waking early had been taken completely out of his hands. You didn't get to sleep late with three children coming into your bedroom every morning at the crack of dawn and bouncing on your bed.

Thinking about past mornings with his three girls made him feel sad, knowing that his daughters were still coming in to bounce on that same bed, only now that he no longer shared it with Christine, it was only their mother they were waking up when they did.

But while Sean felt sadness that he could no longer be a part of his daughters' morning ritual, he didn't feel regret. How could he possibly feel anything but happiness when he was finally sharing Elijah's bed?

******

Elijah had never been an early riser.

Sleeping in was one of the great joys of his not having a nine-to-five job, and since most movie shoots only lasted a month or less, there was plenty of time to make up for lost sleep when his work on a film was completed. Or so it had been until he'd signed on to Lord of the Rings and headed for New Zealand.

Those 5:30 am sessions in "Feet" had been a real shock to his system, but since he was nothing if not a consummate professional, he'd never been late for them, not once in eighteen months.

Catching a catnap whenever he wasn't needed helped. It had become the joke of the company that Elijah could fall asleep any time and anywhere, and people marveled that he could rise from his nap immediately when called for, refreshed and ready to continue.

Once principal filming was completed and he was back home, it was easy for him to fall back into old habits, and when he was home and not working, he did just that, sleeping late enough every morning that he'd usually end up having brunch instead of breakfast.

He valued his independence, the ability to do what he wanted without having to accommodate anyone else. It wasn't the life he really wanted, but if he couldn't have his heart's desire, his freedom was the next best thing.

Then just when he'd accepted that this was the way his life was going to be, everything changed. Now he greeted the sun every day, but he never complained. How could he, when he was waking up each morning beside Sean?

******

A long, exaggerated groan came from the bedroom, followed a moment later by Elijah's exasperated voice. "Gimme a break, Irish," he moaned. "It's 5:30 in the fucking morning! And it's Sunday! I feel like I'm back in New Zealand, but at least there we had Sundays off. Stop whatever you're doing and come back to bed."

Sean smiled, but stayed at his desk and continued typing on his laptop, putting together his Monday to-do list. "Sorry, Lij, but when I'm up, I'm up."

"So I recall," Elijah retorted. "You were up for so long last night I was beginning to think you'd taken Viagra."

Sean chuckled. "Is your mind always in the gutter?" he questioned.

"Yes!" came the reply.

"Just checking."

"Come lie down with me, Seanie," Elijah pleaded in a voice that could only be described as coquettish. "It's so lonely in this big bed all by myself."

"It wouldn't do any good, Elwood," Sean told him. "Once I'm awake I can never go back to sleep." Assuming that would settle the matter, he went back to his typing.

Then Elijah asked, "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Sean immediately saved his work, got up from the desk and went back into the bedroom, stopping short at the sight before him.

Elijah was lying on top of the covers in what would have been considered an impossible position for anyone else. And as if the scene wasn't perfect enough, his Bendy Boy was wearing nothing but a come hither smile.

As he approached the bed, Sean decided that with this kind of incentive, any man could be persuaded to change his ways.


End file.
